Stay High
by mioneshipper
Summary: Remus and Hermione were dating for a year and things blew up badly, but Remus thought it for the best. They both left the magic world in dispair and soaked up their emotions with drugs and alcohol to stop the thoughts of each other. Unknowing, both live in muggle London. Until one night, both completely off their faces on everything, they see each other. What will happen?
1. Chapter One - Oblivion

"Remus, please!"

"No, it has to be this way."

"You can't –"

"It's over, Hermione. I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter. I just want you."

"This is the last time we will see each other."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**6 months later**

Sun sprays out on to the London footpath and Remus saunters down to the nearest pub, flowers dangling outside the blue front door. Keeping his sunglasses over his eyes, he creeps to the back and slides through a door. Even through the dark hall which follows, he strolls on blind. At the end, there is a crackling door and an even more damaged man at a desk.

"Remus."

Remus nods.

"Jack."

Jack scrapes open a drawer of the desk, ruffles out something in to his hand and slaps it in to Remus'. Remus looks and smiles.

"For nothing, Remus. Consider it a favour."

"Thanks, I owe you."

Remus starts the hall again, with a feeling of swimming through the dark.

Tonight will be a good night he thinks, pushing the neat plastic packet full of pills in to his pocket.

…..

"What you wearin' tonight Herm?"

"Not sure, you?"

"Thinkin' this."

Standing in her underwear, Lexi holds up a short purple dress that just about covers her arse.

"Nice."

Hermione winks and sips her vodka and coke, swinging her leg, in a red low cut top and black skirt.

Lexi has slipped on her dress, leans forward revealing her bottom and straightens up a line with her student card.

Hermione smirks behind her back in delight and sips again.

…

"MAKE SOME NOOOISSE LONDOOOON!"

Hermione's lungs stretch and scrape as she screams with vigour. Lights flash, blur and swirl in her eyes and one arm rests lightly on the shoulder of a young man. She jumps with the beat, faster and faster, jumps into the arms of the bloke and squeals before kissing him. He pulls her hair, she moans and grabs his head.

_Won't be alone tonight. _

Lexi is sweating in the corner, bopping with precision to the fast beat, a pixie girl stroking her thighs. Hermione nibbles the boy's bottom lip, drops from his arms and drags him out by the t-shirt to the taxi ranks. He slides in and pulls her in by the hips. The window buzzes open and Hermione giggles as they take off and her hair flies.

As the taxi pulls off, Remus stumbles in to the neon light of the club 'Waxers', the music booming behind him, then miles away, as the door closes. In hysterics of laughter he folds on to the ground. The cold feels soft under his body. He bites his lip and fumbles with a cigarette. A homeless man sits across the road, watching under a dirt stained cap.

"Fuck 'em all!"

The dirty man nods.

…..

"Hermyyy – Hermiioneeee."

"Uhh."

Lexi snickers.

"I've kicked out your friend from last night. It's four."

Hermione rolls on to her side.

"Thhhnks."

"I'll start rolling."

…

"You enjoy Waxers last night then?"

Mark smirks like a shark at Remus.

"Fuck off."

"What time exactly was it you lasted till?

"I don't know."

Remus shrugs.

"Think it was 'bout two."

"We should make a bet from now on, see who's gone first and before what time."

"And if we win the bet?"

"Free pill."

Remus chortles.

…..

"Four twenty miss."

Lexi climbs under the duvet next to Hermione and sparks the joint. Hermione stretches out and sighs in to her sheets.

"What a night, Lex?"

She takes the joint off her and pulls it in to her lungs.

"Brilliant. Fantastical. Again tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't say no." Puffs Hermione, passing.

….

"I bet you tomorrow night you will be gone by two."

"And I bet I'll last the night this time."

"I bet you can't, at my pace."

"Bet on."

"Deal."

Remus grins, lifts his coffee off the barrel table and clinks it with Marks.

…

"How 'bout we try Waxers this time? Yano the club across the street?"

"Sounds good, Lex. Anywhere is good with me."

Hermione's eyes sink and her brain swims.

"Lex?"

"Yup?"

"Were fucking A."


	2. Chapter 2 - Fading

The television fizzes and pops and Remus stares. A blank expression has crawled across his worn face, paint – stripper type vodka in hand. He listens to the TV and as he watches the grey noise, he tries to remember what he was watching. Not able to remember and feeling restless, he carries his vodka in to his kitchen and stares out the window. A fine London sky stretches out in pinks and purples. He thinks of where Hermione might be, curled up with a book in the Burrow perhaps.

A small pang from his chest and Remus tries to drown it with the burn of vodka.

….

Crawling from her deep sleep, Hermione shuffles in her bed. On the floor next to her bed, her mobile lights and buzzes. Picking it up there is two messages, one from an unknown number, and another from Lexi. She opens the first.

**Unknown:**

Hi babe, hd a gr8 nite. C ya again soon,

Al.

Lovely. Not really. She presumed that Al was the young man from last night. Hermione didn't really care. She sighed, rubbing her forehead and opened the next message.

**Lexi:**

Hey! Gone to a party down the street! Give me a text if ur coming, I'll stand outside! X

Hmm…tempting. Hermione chucked her phone on the bed and creeped out of the covers. Half naked she looked to find a clean t-shirt. Rustling around, she picked up one deep in a box she had yet to unpack. When did she get so unorganised? Sliding it over her, her stomach dropped as it fell loosely around her body. Daring to, she smelt the t-shirt and realised it was Remus'. Tucked away in a box, unknown to be in her possession. Shit. A sense of guilt washed over her, if he could see her now.

Well he can't, she thought and left it on for the sake of it.

…..

Shaky, Remus presses the papers against each other to stick, and taps the spliff against the table. Remus plucks a half smoked cigarette from his mouth and lights the joint. Holding one in each hand he looks at the two, the doorbell rings. He remembers who it would be. Remus shuffles off the couch, bringing half of it with him. He stumbles to the door. Looking at his hands and wondering, he puts both cigarette and joint in to his mouth. His hand clenches around the doorknob and he just manages to swing it open. It's Jessica.

"Jsss."

He smiles a tight smile, holding in his cargo.

…

Hermione spreads her lip-gloss and pouts. One quick look in the hall mirror and she locks the door behind her. In a smooth white top and jeans she steps around the corner to see Lexi. She is hand in hand with a guy wearing ripped black jeans and sunglasses, laughing.

"HERM!"

Lexi jumps up and down and Hermione smiles, feeling the warmth of vodka in her pulse.

"Leeex."

Lexi hugs her and pulls her in the door of the building, leaving the guy to follow them in. They slide in to a rickety lift and shuddering up, Lexi shakes a packet from her bra.

"There's a bit of a rave up there, Herm."

Hermione eyes the pills and laughs like a queen.

"You know me so well."

The lift clicks at the top floor and the three stroll out like musketeers to the party of booming music.

….

Remus mumbles to and strokes the hair in his face. He rolls on to his back and sighs as Jessica lights a cigarette. The room begins to spin out of control and Remus grips the sideboard. His eyes flutter and he can feel Jessica slide in to cuddle him. Behind his eyes, everything is black and swirling like a galaxy.

Hermione bops to a song she doesn't know but feels like she should. Reason being, her body is moving to the beat perfectly and she can't understand how she didn't write this song. Someone is dancing behind her and she's not quite sure who but doesn't care. Lights flicker in her face and she could not be happier.


End file.
